sasuke uchiha el chico perfecto
by bysakurachan
Summary: sasuke de vera comprender lo que siente por sakura haruno odio o amor antes que sea demasiado tarde o ambos terminaran perdiendo,mas de lo que creen, esta historia comienza desde los 10/12 años ellos estudian en la escuela mas prestigiosa de tokio la escuela konoha.


SASUKE UCHIHA EL CHICO PERFECTO

Capitulo 1: la cena

Soy sakura haruno, tengo 10 años, pensaba que mi vida era un total infierno desde los 7 años, era frentona todo el mundo me lo recriminaba, como si yo tuviera la culpa, en fin conocí a un chico llamado naruto uzumaki me defendió de unos payasos, "así les llamo yo payasos", y desde entonces hemos sido los mejores amigos, yo estoy perdida y totalmente enamorada de enamorada de sasuke uchiha el chico más perfecto. Mis padres se llaman kizachi haruno y mi madre mebuki haruno, mi madre es amiga de mikoto uchiha madre de sasuke.(sakura ahora es más bonita tiene el cabello hasta la cintura y ya no es tan frentona).

Mebuki:! HIJA LEVANTATE SE TE VA A HACER TARDE ¡

Sakura: cinco minutitos mas

Mebuki:!SI NO TE LEVANTAS AHORA MISMO, TE LEVANTO Y TE BAÑO A LA FUERZA¡

Sakura: está bien" a veces desearía que no hubiera escuela"

Sakura se levanto y se alisto se puso un falda(a 10 centímetros de las rodillas, su mama no le dice nada, la falda es parecida a la de un uniforme por el diseño), una camisa blanca y una chaqueta muy bonita color blanco también, bajo a desayunar y su madre aprovecha para decirle algo a sakura y a kizachi.

Mebuki: sakura sabes que soy muy amiga de mikoto, asi que nos invitaron a cenar, y les aviso para que estén listos ok?

"INNER SAKURA: bien es momento de mostrarle a sasuke mi encanto"

Sakura:"estás loca ni siquiera me habla y hoy si"

Sasuke ya estaba listo i su madre lo estaba llamando para que bajara a desayunar igual a itachi, les iba a decir algo (itachi tiene 17 años y sasuke 11).

Mikoto: ¡SASUKE, ITACHI BAJEN A DESAYUNAR, TENGO ALGO QUE DECRLES¡

Sasuke e itachi bajaron a desayunar, y estaban pensando que les iba a decir su madre.

Mikoto: ya que están aquí quería decirles que e invitado a los haruno a cenar, espero que se comporten y se lleven bien. (Tenía una cara de felicidad que convenció a los hermanos uchiha)

Sasuke: "genial ahora tendré a sakura molestándome toda la noche" (eso lo pensó en modo sarcástico)

Itachi: genial por fin podre conocer a la noviecita de mi hermanito.

Sasuke : ¬_¬ella no es mi novia ni tampoco es mi amiga.

Itachi: uy que ánimos esta mañana, pero que lastima parecían bonita pareja.

Su madre mikoto estaba a punto de reírse de la mini pelea de sus dos hijos, pero no lo hizo porque no quería enojar más a su hijo sasuke.

Sakura termino de desayunar se despidió de sus padres, y bajo a la parada del autobús y se encontró a ino su otra mejor amiga (por parte de mujeres), y la saludo.

Sakura: hola ino

Ino hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a hablar hasta, que el autobús paro en la escuela, siempre que llegaban era imposible pasar por ese mar de chicas esperando a los hermanos uchiha (por cierto ellos venían en el convertible de itachi, ya que era el último año en la escuela, de itachi) luego alguien jalo a sakura haciendo que también jalara a ino porque venían tomadas de la mano, luego sakura iba a golpear al que la jalo cuando se dio cuenta de que era naruto quien le pregunto(naruto tiene 11 años igual que sasuke)

Naruto: has visto a hinata (naruto estaba como un tomate).

Sakura: no ella llega ahorita ya que la trae iruka (iruka es el chofer de hinata neji y hanabi).

Hinata es mi otra mejor amiga ella es muy tímida con la presencia de naruto o cuando le hablan de él a veces es como un tomate humano, ella es la hija de hiashi hyuga el dueño de todas las empresas hyuga, así que ella al parecer es millonaria, pero aun siendo millonaria es muy amable y sensible con todos, ella está enamorada de naruto así como el de ella, hacen bonita pareja así solo sean "amigos".

Sasuke: "otro día atareado ignorando a las chicas"

Itachi:"otro día para coquetear con las chicas", sasuke llegamos baja.

Sasuke dijo en susurros: imbécil.

Pero itachi lo escucho, y le pego un golpe en la cabeza como la hace sakura a naruto, cuando él es un completo idiota, mientras itachi coqueteaba con las chicas sasuke tuvo que pasar corriendo para que no lo vieran, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que una chica lo viera y lo cogiera por la muñeca, haciendo que todas se figaran en él y lo acorralaran, itachi estaba enojado él quería coquetear con las chicas pero no "tenían que fijarse en el tonto de mi hermano", itachi lo jala y le dice a sasuke.

Itachi: oye porque te robas toda la atención ¬_¬.

Sasuke: u.u no el mi culpa ser más guapo que tu.

Itachi: -_- ja-ja-ja mira como me rio, no seas payaso sasuke los dos sabemos que yo soy más guapo que tu.

Sasuke: si fueras más guapo que yo no se abrían fijado primero en mi.

Itachi: "presumido, -_-"

Hinata: hola Naru- naruto kun (lo dijo con la cara más roja que un tomate)

Sakura se percato de esto y estaba punto de reírse si no es porque fija la mirada en sasuke y le da un ataque de celos, todas las chicas estaban encima de él Luego se dirigió a donde naruto y Sakura y dijo.

Sasuke: hola"que sucede, me están mirando raro"

Naruto tenía cara de o_O" que le sucede": hola (dijo de mala gana)

Sakura: ¬_¬ hola, sa-su-ke.

Sasuke: tengo algo en la cara?

Sakura: no nada "porque tiene que ser asi"

"INNER SAKURA: ser guapo es lo que es".

Sakura: "cállate"

"INNER SAKURA: admítelo te mueres por el"

Sakura: "claro que no es el chico mas presumido de toda la escuela, y todas las chicas babean por el"

"INER SAKURA: si y tu también celosa".

Sakura: "más bien cállate".

Naruto: Sakura – Sakura ¡SAKURA CHAAN!.

Sakura: que pasa naruto no grites, baka.

Naruto: uy que geniesito.

Ino: más bien vamos a clase frentona.

Sakura: si.

(Sasuke no dice nada, porque mientras Sakura estaba hablando consigo misma un grupo de chicas se lo llevo).

Sakura uno y Hinata llegaron al salón de kakashi como siempre no había llegado, naruto llego y después llego sasuke detrás con la camiseta rasgada y besos en la cara, Sakura hervía en furia, y miro con odio a sasuke aunque se pregunta porque esta asi si ella no es nada de el. Luego llego kakashi.

Kakashi: lamento haber llegado tarde jóvenes, es que una ancianita se cruzo en mi camino(no lo dejaron seguir).

Todos: ¡MENTIROSOO!

Kakashi: ya que hoy no quieren escuchar mi historia formaran grupos de dos, yo los escogeré,"estos jóvenes ya no me tienen respeto, ¬_¬".

Ino y shikamaru

Naruto y Hinata

Kiba y choji

Tenten y nejy

Lee y sino

Y por ultimo

Sakura y sasuke

"INNER SAKURA: ¡SHAA¡"

Kakashi: bueno tienen que hacer un trabajo sobre el trabajo en equipo ya que estoy aburrido con sus peleas rutinarias (mira a naruto), ya se pueden ir a receso, una cosa mas el trabajo es para ahorita después de descanso.

(Suena el timbre).

Naruto: que mala suerte tienes Sakura te toco con el presumido jajajaja.

Sasuke: a quien le dices presumido idiota.

"INNER SAKURA:! a quien le dices presumido idiota¡"

Sakura:"cállate, y naruto tiene la razón".

"INNER SAKURA: si como digas celosita"

Ino: ¡NARUTO NO SEAS IDIOTA¡.

Naruto: perdón Ino . .

Sasuke:"son unos infantiles"

Sakura: deberíamos hacer el trabajo.

Sasuke: claro -_- "porque me toca con esta molesta".

Sakura: deberíamos ir al biblioteca" porque me tenia que tocar con el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela".

Sasuke: "no había más gente en el salón aguantaría a l idiota de naruto pero a esta loca"

Todos hicieron es trabajo menos naruto ya que Hinata le hizo todo el trabajo, todos sacaron buena nota, salieron de clase para dirigirse a su casa, Sakura había tomado el bus escolar, comenzó a hablar de chicos, ropa, moda con ino al llegar a casa estaba en su cama recostada viendo al techo y pensando "mi primera cena con sasuke, interesante".

Sakura se baño se alisto y se decía a si misma "solo es una cena no es que se te declare a mitad de la cena, además solo es una fantasía".

"INNER SAKURA: ¡CARO QUE SE TE PUEDE DECLARAR A MITAD DE LA CENA ESE BIZCOCHO"

SAKURA: "PERVERTIDA"

"INNER SAKURA: te escuche ¬_¬".

Mebuki: ¡SAKURA YA ESTAS LISTA YA NOS VAMOS¡.

Sakura: si mamá, ya bajo.

Sakura llevaba un vestido a la 10 centímetros de la rodilla blanco (todo lo que sea falda va a estar a 10 centímetros de la rodilla), en la cintura traía una cadenita dorada. Tenía unos zapatos con un poquito de tacón, tenía su cabello rizado hasta los hombros (Sakura tenia el cabello hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura) y tenía un brochecito en forma de corazón en el cabello,

Mebuki: te ves hermosa sakura.

Sakura: gracias mamá, donde esta papá.

Kisazhi: aquí estoy.

Sakura: papá eso no es gracioso

Mikoto: ¡SASUKE ITACHI BAJEN YAAA¡

Fugaku: "estos niños de hoy son muy demorados".

Sasuke e itachi bajaron muy elegantes e itachi dijo un comentario que no le agrado a sasuke.

Itachi: con que no era tu novia; hasta te vistes de lo mas elegante.

Sasuke:"porque me lo tengo que aguantar" !CALLATEE¡.

Los haruno llegaron a la casa uchiha (no es que este a 100 kilómetros de lejos de la casa haruno), la casa era enorme ya que el señor Fugaku el dueño de la empresa mas grande Tokio (no tiene nombre ya que no tengo imaginación T_T),la cena iba bien, sakura ya había terminado y estaba explorando la casa, ya que los adultos hablan de cosas raras, ella fue directo al jardín donde sentía que la seguían por atrás y grito.

Sakura: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Sasuke: shhhhh , deja de gritar.

Sakura: que haces aquí.

Sasuke: esta es mi casa¬_¬, y además quien te dio permiso de explorar.

Sasuke: tu madre

FLASHBACK

Mikoto: y entonces como les va…blablablá

(Sakura estaba pensativa)

Mikoto: sakura querida porque no exploras la casa

Sakura: gracias "al fin podre salir de esta cárcel"

"INNER SAKURA: ahora busca al bizcocho"

Sakura:"no"

"INNER SAKURA: ¡SI¡".

Sakura:"!NOOOO¡ Y PUNTO"

"INNER SAKURA:! ABURRIDAAAA ¬_¬, NO TE SABES DIVERTIR¡"

Sakura: "y tu eres una pervertida"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sasuke: "que hago para sacármela de encima, no debí seguirla"

Sakura: y como te va sasuke.

Sasuke:"bueno debo irme sin que se de cuenta".

Sakura: ¡SASUKEEE¡ me oíste.

Sasuke: que dijiste?.

Sakura: nada (dijo entre susurros) imbécil

Sasuke: que dijiste

Sakura: ¡QUE NADA SASUKEE¡


End file.
